The Original Six And The New Four, SYOC
by MTNGWM
Summary: SYOC. Come join as the Ten face the consequences of the past and fix what was broken. I suck at summaries but the first chapter explains quite a lot !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! Here's my second go at FF writing, I've deleted my failed syot because I felt stuck and I wasn't producing anything decent so... Anyway I like how people can submit their own character so I decided to do a SYOC for Percy Jackson ! It's basically this kind of reunion things where you can submit old demigods, new demigods and whatnot. I really like this idea and I'll be accepting 6 old demigods, (Age 25-40), 4 teenage demigods too.**

**Please be very creative with nationality ! And please don't have any half monster hybrid thingys ! ONLY OLYMPIAN CHILDREN PLEASE ! NO BIG THREES !**

**THE DEMIGOD LIST IS ON MY PROFILE**

**I'm so sorry to all the authors who spent their time and effort to create such wonderful characters on my flopped syot, my deepest apologies.**

**The original six is based on about the heroes of before and how they're connected to the new four.**

**Away we go !**

Tribute Form

**BASICS**

Full Name ,Including Middle/s :

Nickname :

Age :

Godly Parent ,Who and If they were ever in contact :

Human Parent, Please describe their appearance and two or three lines about them :

Other significant family :

Hometown, Nationality :

Birthday :

Background :

Personality, please be descriptive :

**APPEARANCE**

Hair colour :

Hair style/length :

Eye colour:

General Appearance, please be descriptive :

Physical Appearance Imperfections, at least 2 :

Favourite Outfit :

Night Outfit :

Formal wear :

**IF YOU ARE A OLD DEMIGOD PLEASE FILL THIS OUT TOO**

Famous Victory/s :

Famous Defeat/s :

Romantic Interests ?

Children ?

Where do they live now ?

Have they been to Camp Jupiter ?

Relatives/Demigods/Friends that have died in battle ?

Who's their least favourite and favourite god ?

Known for being...

Which monster/titan/giant/god do they fear the most ?

Quirks, At least 2 :

Have they done any mortal achievements ? (Major in... Their job is... They're a professional athlete.. Honors student... Captain... Head Girl/Boy... School President...)

Favourite weapon :

Style of fighting :

Fatal Flaw :

Unique fact :

How old they were when they got to camp :

Motto or quote :

Favorite thing that they used to do at camp :

Pet Peeves :

**IF YOU ARE A TEENAGE DEMIGOD FILL THIS OUT TOO**

Romantic Interests ?

Known for being...

Which monster/titan/giant/god do they fear the most ?

Quirks, At least 2 :

Have they done any mortal achievements ? (Major in... Their job is... They're a professional athlete.. Honors student... Captain... Head Girl/Boy... School President...)

Favourite weapon :

Style of fighting :

Fatal Flaw :

Unique fact :

How old they were when they got to camp :

Motto or quote :

Favorite thing that they do at camp :

Pet Peeves :

**That's it ! I'll probably be more in to this story because it's more of a fun subject !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter ! It was a tad rushed maybe but I can work on that ! I'm excited to see these wonderful characters in motion for this story. As always, please review !**

Theodore Hudson, Seventeen, Son of Hermes

I was drifting around the supply store at camp, when all of a sudden, Lela Fisher, my good friend from the Athena cabin, comes racing towards me.

"We have a, uh problem. I've seen a group of 'happy campers" wondering right through camp like they own the place", she said in her strong Irish accent, panting loudly, and placing her small hands gently on to her chest. She whisked her blonde mane out of her face. "Come on Theo! No time to lose!", she throws my dagger in my direction, which I just caught. And I follow her out to the camp's boundary. _How did she get my dagger anyway ?_

After a couple of minutes of running, Lela halted to a stop._  
_

"Over there", she hissed. In the distance were six figures, they were about the size of normal adults, and they were advancing, fairly quickly.

"Is Chiron there ?", I asked. She shrugged her shoulders, we kept on running. At the base of the hill stood Chiron and Percy. We approached them as quick as we could, Lela started fuming at the sight of the two casually standing, as if _welcoming _them. That obviously angered her.

"Chiron you _barn-brain_, there's a freaking attack on camp and you're lazing around like you've just won another round of pinochle!", she just frowned at Percy. _Wow, she sure can heat up, ol' Lela!_

I decided maybe this was a good time to start talking.

"Hey man, and horse. Lela had dragged me along here so I don't really know what's going on, and by the look of it, Lela doesn't too. So maybe, could you two explain what the Hades is going on?".

Chiron looked somewhat offended at my comment, but shrugged it off.

"Can you two keep a secret?", he asked. We both nodded.

"Good", Chiron said, "Those six figures at the top of the hill, they're going to have the most wildest reunion." I gasped, _Older Demigods !_ But Lela was thinking about something else.

"Chiron..."

"Yes my child."

"First of all, sorry for blowing off at the two of you." Percy shrugged and Chiron chuckled.

"It was totally an overreaction. But other than you Chiron, wouldn't the only other person here who knows these demigods is Mr.D ? Why isn't here ?".

Chiron opened his mouth to answer, but somebody else was talking, we turned around.

"As ironic as it is, Mr.D doesn't get better with age. So why would he want to hang around for a bunch of selfish, ungrateful demigods? Who are still alive ! To be perfectly honest I wouldn't either." Chimed the low, husky voice of a male.

There stood six full grown demigods, three men and three women. The man who'd just talked walked forward.

"Aaron Iche, Son of Athena. I've heard a lot of things about you Percy, and my little sister, Annabeth too." He frowned slightly.

"Chiron, I thought this was just between us, you and Perce. Who are these two?"


End file.
